Skyrim and The Olympians – A tale Of Arcmelos
by Arcmelos
Summary: read book 1 and 2 to know Arcs story, if you already have enjoy! Review Follow and favorites help me out a lot. PLOT: this is basically about quests and why I, Arc, haven't had many. so my father decides to take me to Skyrim for more training! after reading this read book 3 and HOO please and thank you! WARNING: This is a lot more gruesome and blood thirsty than PJO HOO book(s).
1. Chapter 1

**all rights go to the people who made TES and PJO, HOO i am writing these for fun! Review favorite and follow it helps me out a lot! before you start complaining, I have stuck it in both categories as it wouldn't get much attention in the crossover section where it is just for Skyrim!  
**

Skyrim and The Olympians – A tale Of Arcmelos

Chapter 1 – Where am I?

Well it was a couple days after Christmas and Percy and I were sitting on the pier in front of the lake. Seen as the camp has a magical border and can change the weather and us being children of Poseidon the hot weather doesn't affect us when it comes to heat stroke or sunburn. It was an extremely hot day so we were sun bathing while talking about quests. "So you got turned into a guinea pig, by Circe." I broke down laughing, "Hey not funny. But yeah, yet again Annabeth saved my skin and then we went to Polyphemus' Island and basically got into a really weird battle with him, seen as he is now half blind and Odysseus called himself 'nobody' we basically did the same, to save Grover and Clarisse. Then Tyson showed up and helped with Polyphemus and we came back here with the Fleece." I nodded my head in approval, "Sweet. Sounded like fun." Percy looked at me, "What about you?" I sat up and looked puzzled at him, "What about me?" he rolled his eyes, "Quests? How many have you been on?" I hesitated before answering, "Honestly-" I was cut short by Annabeth as she walked along the pier behind us in short-shorts and a tank top, "Hey guys, Whatcha doing?" we both turned our heads to look at her, "Not much. Just lazing around talking about Quests. Just finished telling him the one about the Golden Fleece." Percy told her, trying to keep his eyes on hers and nowhere else. "Damn, why does she have to dress like that?" He wondered in his head. I broke down in laughter at that causing Percy to turn red and punched my arm, I read his thoughts. Annabeth rolled her eyes and sat beside Percy. "So, yeah Arc. You were saying?" Percy continued, trying to ignore Annabeth's presence next to him. "Uhm, really I have only been on about two big major quests. The Labyrinth and the one at my camp last winter. Granted I did quests for the gods as favors, but they don't really count as they were for skill training." Annabeth stepped in, "Didn't you go on quests when you was at your camp?" she wondered. I shook my head, "Nope. I mean yeah quests were constantly happening at my camp but I never really got picked. Before I was claimed by Poseidon and I took over the camp, I wasn't a good fighter. I sucked. No one wanted to go on a quest with someone who couldn't use a sword to fend themselves. That's why I never got involved with monster attacks or training at camp. I just froze allowing myself to get attacked. Then Poseidon claimed me and trained me himself. Then you guys know the rest." I had sat up at the beginning of the story looking out towards the lake. It was quiet for about a minute, "If you always froze up, where are your scars?" Annabeth asked. "Mist." Was my one word response. "Oh." Annabeth and Percy said at the same time.

We sat there talking for a few hours until it was time to watch the sun kiss the sea on the horizon. All three of us had gotten pretty good tans but that's not what was on my mind. I felt dizzy. I felt a strange presence in my thoughts. Then a sharp pain slowly made its way to my temple. I couldn't concentrate properly. My hearing was muffled. My vision was blurry. All of these things happened to me at sheer speed and force, I stood and clutched my head. "Arc?" Annabeth and Percy said in unison. I didn't respond. Before I blacked out, all I could remember hearing was a thud then a splash. My vision went dark. I woke up on a carriage in a snow ridden forest. "Where am I?" I wondered in my head. I looked to my right to see a man with a gag in his mouth and his hands bound. I looked down and noticed mine were too. "Hey you are finally awake." A man said to me on the other side of the carriage. I looked up. "Who are you? And where am I?" I asked him. The man smiled in amusement, "I'm Ralof. I would shake your hand but." He pulled his hands up to his face to say he can't with bound hands, "As of where you are, you are in Skyrim. You were knocked unconscious when we found you, we took you to our camp and then these scum," He nodded distastefully at the driver of the carriage. "Known as the Imperials attacked us and took us all prisoner. We are the Stormcloaks, the true sons and daughters of Skyrim." The driver turned around and slammed the hilt of a sword on Ralof's head. Wait. That's my sword! "Shut up back there." The driver said and turned back round. Well it is good to know that I have my weapon with me, I looked at my bound hands and noticed my rings for the first time. A smile crept onto my face. I looked to the right of me to see that someone was on a horse back, we were the last carriage. "Don't even think about it. We will all die if you do." Ralof said to me. I grunted, he knew what I was planning. The man opposite the gagged man woke up. "Where are we going?" He asked in fear. Ralof sighed. "I don't know. But Sovngarde awaits." The man's eyes widened in fear. "Wait. Ulfric Stormcloak? You are the leader of the Rebellion!" He exclaimed. The carriage stopped in a quiet little village next to two more carriages. All the people stepped out and stood in a line in front of a head chopping block. I gulped. The driver of my carriage had my sword on his hands examining it. "YOU!" He yelled at me. "What." He walked towards me and slammed my jaw with the hilt. "Where did you get this sword?" I glared at him. "Do that one more time and we will see what happens." He started to swing. I smiled, "Say hello to Ares." He stopped mid-swing and I erupted into the blue aura. Easily braking my bonds. I punched him in the jaw with my knuckle-dusters and grabbed my sword. The sword and the knuckle-dusters however were different when they were in my hands. They turned into a different shade and type of metal. Just as I was turning my attention to my surroundings, people were trying to shoot me with arrows, but failing each time. Then there was an ear shattering screech. A black beast came flying over the mountains. "Drakon's don't have wings." I thought. Then it hit me. Dragon.

**A/N I thought about doing this for a while, just to see how it would turn out. let me know if I should continue with it or just keep to the Heroes of Olympus for now! Review, Favorite and Followers help me out a lot!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Escape

All eyes were now off of me and on the black mass in the sky. "DRAGON!" Ralof yelled at the top of his lungs. The dragon landed in front of us and ate the guy that was on our carriage. There was a disgusting sounding crunch and squirt noise as it chewed. Poor guy. The imperials sprinted to the aid of the headsman as he was trying to get a good swing on the dragon. He was the next victim. Ralof rushed everyone into a tower and proceeded to cut everyone's bonds. "That was a dragon, Ulfric! What does it mean?!" Ralof cried as he took off his gag and bonds. Ulfric had quite a raspy voice, "I do not know. But change of subject, who are you and what magic do you possess?" he aimed it at me. "I am Arcmelos. But if I told you about my life you would think I am crazy." He eyed me up and down, "Yes. What are you wearing?" he questioned. I hadn't noticed I was in a vest top that I put on before standing up along with shorts. "Like I said you wouldn't want to know about my life." He turned his attention to Ralof, "Get him through the tower and we will meet you on the other side. We may have a use for him. How do you feel about joining the Stormcloaks?" He directed the last part to me. "If it means killing those dickheads, yeah!" he looked puzzled at me, "I am not familiar with that word. What is a Dickhead?" I held back a smile, which wasn't hard as there was a loud crash and a charge of rocks came barrelling down the stairs, followed by fire and an ear shattering roar. Ralof and I charged up the stairs and he said, "Jump through the roof to the inn on the other side, I have to get everyone out safely. Meet me at the keep on the other side of the collapsed bridge." He pointed to the destination and I nodded and charged through the hole in the wall and landed with a roll on the floor of the inn. I ran through the crowd of Imperials, straight into the line of sight of the dragon. It charged.

I broke out into a roll, allowing my demigod training to step into action, and rolled underneath the dragon hide stomach and ran through a little alley way. The dragon flew up and kept his eyes trained on me as I sprinted through people trying to shoot down the beast. "YOU CANNOT ESCAPE YOUR FATE!" A deep growling voice yelled. I looked up at the beast with a puzzled expression, did that thing just talk? I wondered. I ran into the keep. I hunched over and started to pant, allowing myself to catch my breath. The door to the keep swung open and closed as Ralof stepped in, "Good, you made it!" he said walking over to me. He noticed a dead body on the floor. "Rest in peace in Sovngarde, Brother. You might as well take Gunar's gear, he won't be needing it anymore." I walked over to the body and took off his armour and put it on. It was reasonably tight, but that is understandable seen as I appeared to be more muscular than Gunar. Ralof stood by the gate on the end, "Damn. It's locked." I walked over to it and twirled wrist. Mist came from the lock and the door swung open. Ralof looked at me in surprise, "I'm interested in your background now, and I have never seen a spell that unlocks doors before." I smiled and responded walking through the door, "It's not a spell and if we get out of this alive I will share my story with you all. But I know for a fact you won't believe me." We walked down the slowly descending staircase and came to a large set of double doors. On the other side was a long corridor with Imperial soldiers at the end. We started forward in hope of taking them by surprise. Luck was on our side as the ceiling collapsed on them, flattening all seven of them. We moved to the door on the right and stepped in to face the two soldiers in the room, one wearing officer uniform and the other regular Imperial leather.

I snuck up behind the Imperial Officer and hit the hilt of my sword over his head, rendering him unconscious. Before the soldier could react, Ralof through his war-axe at the soldier and it impaled him in his shoulder, blood showering the wall. He collapsed within seconds. Ralof came over and removed his weapon from the dead man's shoulder. "If you are to be a Stormcloak you have to learn to kill, you know." He glared at me and I glared back, before impaling the tip of The Destroyer through the Officer's throat, with a squishing sound. "Happy?" I said with a smile. "Very." He chuckled and we walked to the other door around the corner. We strolled down more stairs with our weapons at the ready. I could hear the sound of clashing metal on metal, and. was that electricity? We stepped into a room with cages, to find more Stormcloaks fending for their lives on the two Imperial soldiers. It was a torture chamber. And one was using electricity as a weapon from his hands. Magic sprang to mind. People were constantly saying whether or not, what I did was magic. "Wherever I am. It is clearly not Greece, Rome or modern times. Skyrim doesn't even sound like a place that belongs." I thought to myself. A jolt of electricity brought my senses back, as I saw the torturer with the electric hands advancing towards me with the spell. I swung and cut off his wrist before plunging my sword into his stomach. I ran up behind the other Imperial and proceeded to slice his neck. His lifeless body fell to the floor by my feet, pools of blood surrounding him. "Have you seen Ulfric?" Ralof asked the soldiers. "No I haven't. Who is he?" The female soldier questioned. "A very handy new recruit." Ralof responded as they watched me looking around at the weapon rack in the back. I saw a steel dagger and a well-designed shield. I placed the dagger in a sheath and tied it to my armour belt and held the shield firmly in my right hand. "Watch this, hey Arcmelos." "Call me Arc, my full name makes it sound like I'm in trouble." Ralof chuckled, "Fine, show them that trick on that locked cage over there. There is some gold you're going to need." I looked at the cage and flicked my wrist. The Mist swirled around for a second in the key hole and the door swung open. "I don't need gold, I can make some." I responded after opening the cage, I twirled my wrist making a leather pouch appear in my hand and opening it to pour out the gold pieces. The soldiers just stared at me, "That is some strong magic!" The woman replied. I chuckled, "I will tell you everything when we all escape, and we need to get out of here before more Imperials come along." I started walking to the exit that lead out into a cave. More Imperials were waiting on the other side of the cave with a stream flowing through. I smiled and turned around, "You want to see some more magic?" I asked the three of them. They nodded.

I manipulated the water to rise to the caves ceiling and made it come crashing down on top of the Imperial soldiers in fine streaks, as if they were tiny sharp blades. Each Imperial laid lifeless on the floor, pools of blood around them. I turned to see the three of them awestruck on what just happened. "How-" Ralof was about to ask, "I will tell you later." I responded with a chuckle. From his mind I could hear him saying, "Remind me not to get on your bad side." I startled him with a response, "Ralof. Don't get on my bad side." I said simply with a smile. We walked to the other end of the cave to find our path being blocked by huge spiders. "Good thing Annabeth isn't here." I thought to myself. We charged them. After defeating the spiders and untangling some more soldiers from their webs of death, they joined us with our escape from the cave. One small problem, well big problem, our exit was being blocked by a sleeping bear. I put my finger to my lips, telling everyone to stay quiet and told them, "Stay here." I walked over to the bear, where I proceeded to slit its throat. Blood gushed out from its neck and coated my hand and sword instantly, but thankfully the creature was dead. We all stepped out of the cave and was instantly blinded by the sunlight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – Questing Begins

We stepped out into the sunlight, instantly blinded. When our vision was focused we could see the dragon flying overhead into the distance. We all took a sigh of relief. "Well that was eventful!" I exclaimed sheathing my bloody sword. Ralof turned to the soldiers, "we will meet you at Windhelm soon. Go" They nodded and walked off. Ralof and I started to walk in the direction of a big ominous crypt that sat on the side of a mountain, "Bleak Falls Barrow." Ralof said making me jump. "Don't know how my sister can stand living in that little village in the shadow of that place." I looked confused at him, "Is it haunted or something?" I was not expecting the reply, "In a way, yes. It is a place where we bury the dead. They still roam the halls protecting what is inside." I pressed on, "And what is inside?" he shrugged, "Don't know. The only people who do are the people that buried them there and grave robbers that never return." We stopped in front of three pillars, when there was a shimmer, Ralof was about to explain to me what they were, "These are the- what the?" A figure appeared in front of us that I knew too well. A smile crept onto my face. "Zeus." I said while bowing, Ralof followed suit although he didn't know why, "He is a god." I whispered to Ralof, answering the question in his head. "Zeus, why am I here?" Zeus smiled at me before talking, "Arcmelos, I am not who you think I am in this land. Here there is only nine gods: myself and your father-Akatosh, I take up the god of Time and the Chief god and your father is the Dragon god, Arkay-Hades, Aphrodite-Dibella, Athena-Julianos don't ask, Artemis-Kynareth, Hera-Mara, Apollo-Stendarr, Ares-Talos and last but not least, Hephaestus-Zenithar. There are only nine of us seen as that is how many people wish to worship. Your father has sent me here in his place as I can give us the time to speak, for obvious reasons. Your father has chosen to make you Dragonborn Arc. He has taken you here for a simple reason. Your brother has too much on his plate at the moment meaning that it will be you over him. I don't know much on the subject, but he will explain it to you soon. In the meantime, you are to go into that crypt," He said pointing to it without looking, "And find the Dragonstone. Do you understand?" I nodded, "Is this some sort of test?" I asked the god of time. "I believe so. But as I said your father will appear to you to explain your prophecy further." My eyes widened, "Wait my Prophecy?" I asked sceptically. He nodded. "I have been here for too long, any longer and I will upset the balance of time. Good luck Arcmelos." He shimmered from existence.

Ralof stared at me wide eyed, "Well you know part of my story now Ralof. But yeah, I'm not from this time if you haven't already noticed. Do you know of Greek Mythology?" I asked him. "A bit about the gods, why?" I pulled out my sword and looked at it, "Before this changed it was celestial bronze. The mythology about Greece was all real. I am a demigod, son of Poseidon. By the way what metal is this?" I wondered. He studied it for a moment, "looks like Dwarven metal, very rare can only be found in their ruins." I nodded, "Sweet. Anyway I was basically born with this ability to control the mist, that thing I did with the locked doors and money, and basically I am from the 21st century not the 4th era." He slowly nodded, "Told you it would be lot to take in and you would think I am crazy." He shook his head, "no I believe you. It is just a lot to take in that's all really." I nodded. "Want to see something cool?" I wondered. He reluctantly nodded. "Think of your sister's village." He did and we Mist Travelled to the entrance of the village. We appeared in front of the archway leading into the village where he proceeded to look at me in shock, "how did you do that?" I smiled, "Mist Travel. I can manipulate the Mist around us and it causes the ground to move us to the destination." He nodded slowly, "that could come in handy. What else can you do?" I answered his question by disappearing and talking in his mind at the same time, "Right now I am talking in your mind and I am currently standing on the roof of the forge in front of you, you just can't see me because I am shrouded." I appeared on the roof where he gave me look of shock which turned into a grin. "That is pretty cool." He chuckled. "Ralof?" a woman wondered. "Gerdur!" He exclaimed and proceeded to hug said woman. "It has been a long time little sister." She smiled at him, "indeed. What are you doing here?" she wondered, "we were attacked by the Imperials and they took us prisoner, they went to behead us all when a dragon showed up letting us escape." Gerdur looked at him in disbelief. "Who is this?" She asked, finally noticing my presence. "I'm Arcmelos, nice to meet you." I said as I shook her hand. "How do you know Ralof?" I smiled, "I was with Ralof when they were trying to execute us all. I was also another reason we managed to escape." She smiled kindly at me, "Well then I owe you my thanks, for bringing my brother back alive, take these supplies for your journey." I looked confused as I accepted the leather satchel with a map, some food and water inside, "My journey?" she cleared her throat, "yes I need you to go to Whiterun and ask the Jarl to send some of his men down here in case of another dragon attack." I nodded my head, "Very well. I better start my journey. I may see you at Windhelm Ralof." He nodded, "good luck friend!" he replied shaking my hand. I walked into the street to go to Bleak Falls Barrow, you can't ignore the gods they come first after all.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N** **this one is a little longer than the others, let me know if you like it like this or want it shorter, or leave it like it was with chapter 1,2 and 3**

Chapter 4 – Bleak Falls Barrow

I walked over the bridge to head up toward the ominous and intimidating crypt at the top of the mountain. I shouldered the pack as it was starting to slide off, and looked around. Snow fell lightly as I started to walk closer toward the top of the snow peaked mountain. Of course things couldn't be easy for me during my time in Skyrim. I knew I was being followed. I gripped the shield tighter in my hand, ready to spin around and slam it into the unsuspected persons face. My plan went to pot straight away as two more people advanced from the front. Bandits. "Okay demigod side, don't fail me now!" I said out loud. I span around slamming the shield in the bandits face and she collapsed on the floor in a daze. I pulled out the destroyer, and set to work on the bandits in front that picked up their pace. Metal on metal could be heard echoing through the mountain side. I slammed the shield into the horned helmet bandit, who flinched at the hit and I set to work on the female companion. She was wearing fur armour which did not look protective at all, meaning a swift hit to the stomach with the tip of my sword was all it took to make her stay down. Pulling the sword out from her, the horned helmet bandit charged me from behind, knocking over and I skidded along the icy ground. I rolled to a stop before he plunged the tip of his sword at my throat meaning I had to roll again to escape his blow, but it caught my arm and left a deep cut. I roared with pain. Quick as lightning I stood and knocked him off his balance, stabbing his face with the tip of my sword through the open face of his helmet. The woman I slammed with my shield tried to run down the mountain, again like her friend she was wearing nothing but fur armour. No protection at all. I pulled out my steel dagger, and threw it with immense power and precision into the back of her neck. She collapsed to the ground and huddled into a ball and let out her last breath.

I looked around at the dark red stained ice and snow and walked over to the bodies. The helmet was not like the ones back at camp, but thankfully it just about fit. I looked at his heavy plated armour and contemplated wearing that instead of the light leather armour. I could use the protection but thought better of it, too much weight. I walked over to the woman I stabbed through the stomach and looked at the weapon she had. I smiled. I'm no fan of the weapon, nor have I used one, but if it was like my favorite weapons back at camp it couldn't be that hard to use. I placed the small quiver, with about 70 or so bolts, on my belt and picked up the crossbow. It was slightly heavy but I slung the strap over my shoulder and readied it. I took a few practice shots on a tree to get to grips with how it worked. Getting used to the weapon, I slung it onto my back, in arms reach in case I needed to use it. I walked over to the second woman and pulled my dagger from her neck. Then I noticed she was clutching something, it looked like a golden claw. I picked it up and examined it. It was solid gold with strange symbols on the bottom it represented animals. A dragon, bear and owl. I placed it in my pack, thinking it might come in handy. Just then there was a second shimmer, and my favorite god appeared. "Father." I said bowing. "My son, I presume the god of Time spoke to you earlier." I nodded, "Good. I have chosen you to come to this land as Perseus has too much going on in his life, he has his Prophecy to worry about. I have chosen you because the world needs your help, just like how the world back home needs Percy's." I nodded, "So what is my Prophecy?" I questioned the Dragon god. He cleared his throat, "As you may know, Akatosh is two people, the god of Time and the Dragon god. Being your father, I have brought you here to destroy a great threat that inhabits the plains of existence. Alduin. I believe you already met him up in Helgen." I nodded, "Yeah, why does he talk?" my father chuckled with amusement. "He doesn't, what you heard was from him was really a language only known by dragons, but where you are my son you can understand some dragon tongue. Like when you go into the crypt for example, you will find something on a wall which you will understand instantly. But as for your prophecy, Alduin threatens to destroy this world and if he isn't stopped he will take over this world and eventually find his way to yours." He said with a grim expression. I nodded in response, "When I have it, what do I do with the Dragonstone?" He hesitated, "you will take it to an appraiser after your time in Whiterun. Go there after and talk to the Jarl and he will send you on your way." I nodded again, "When I return home, will I still have these aspects?" He thought momentarily, "I am not sure. We shall see nearer the time. Go now and good luck son." He shimmered back to wherever he came from.

I started to walk toward the crypt and was surprised to see that there was no one around to stop me, bandits, priests or something. I stepped through the 15ft tall doors and looked inside. The stench was unbearable. It reeked of death but if the gods want me to do this, I have to suck it up and get in there. I walked inside and looked at the columns that rose up to the ceiling 20ft above. "Wow this place is huge." I whispered to no one. I got a response I was not expecting, "Arc, please come back to us!" I heard a familiar girl's voice say in my head in between sobs. I wondered why she was at camp, more importantly why was Thalia crying and talking in my mind. I shouldn't be at camp or anything, "Thalia?" I responded. No answer. "You cannot communicate with them in this world, they can to you but not back." I heard a familiar voice respond. "Why not?" I questioned my father. "Because these are two different plains of existence. This is way before modern times. You can hear them but where you are in the past. They can't hear you." The voice went silent so I pressed on. I walked through the ruins, looking at all of the coffins and wondered, "Why are they so still? I thought Ralof said they roamed the halls." That's when I got my answer as I came to a blocked door way. The gate blocking my way had 3 rotating figures with animals on the side and a lever in the centre on a pedestal. The figures were of a snake, bird and whale. I thought back to the golden claw but then realized that the symbols didn't match. I scanned the room until I saw 2 intricately carved heads about 5ft tall on the wall above the gate. Both held pictures, snake and a snake – but where was the other. I looked around until I saw that one of the heads had fallen off the wall and had a whale on it. I spun the figures so that it read: Snake, Snake and Whale and pulled the lever. The gate opened and out stepped an undead.

The figure had hardly any skin attached, and what was there you could see its skeletal frame and organs underneath. It made me feel sick, don't even get me started on the stench. I gagged but charged forward with my sword raised and attacked. The weapon the creature was using was a very old blade that looked like it would shatter in a matter of seconds on impact. I raised my shield to deflect the blow and the weapon broke into shards, which showered the creature along with myself. I was impaled leaving excruciatingly painful deep cuts. To my advantage, I swung my sword and it connected with the creature's neck, severing head from body. I was expecting little to nothing blood wise, but the warm liquid coated my hand where it ran down my arm and made me gag again. I don't know how I can stomach this. I'm used to creatures exploding into dust, not blood! I decided to take a rest before carrying on to address my wounds. I made some nectar and water appear and proceeded to wash my cuts and all the blood off with it. I then got the nectar and winced at the feeling of the burning sensation hit my arm, which healed the wounds after some time. "Yay new scars for me to hide in the mist." I said to myself in a sarcastic tone. I pressed on down a winding staircase until I came out into a long corridor with giant spider blocking my way. I pulled off the crossbow and aimed it at the creature. Thankfully it was just like shooting a rifle or something back at home. Aim down sight, pull trigger, reload and repeat. The spider tried to advance but each round impaled into its thin legs causing it to collapse under its own weight. I charged the spider and sliced at its head with my sword. Its head plopped off and rolled along the floor. "Nice." I said to myself as the green blood spurted out of its neck.

After wandering in the crypt and fighting undead for what seemed like hours, I finally reached a door. It had a strange template of a claw. Clearly the claw was a key somehow. I studied the door further before looking at the symbols on the door including the key. Putting the right combination in on the door from the key, I placed it in the template and twisted it. The door groaned and dust came down from the ceiling, clearly not been in use for a long time. When the dust settled there was a very large opening of a cave with a waterfall running through. At the back of the cave, there was a rounded wall with words etched into it. As I approached there was a loud humming noise and the wall resonated some type of energy that was drawing me closer. When I stepped up to the wall I touched the word and the words were etched into my mind, Fus. Ro. and Da. The humming and power stopped. There was a scream from behind me as a big beefy undead charged me from behind. I raised my shield and bashed his head. He swiped at me, relentlessly, and got a few swings on my arms and nearly my chest. Blood seeped through my armour. I manipulated the waterfall and made it come down on top of the creature in fine streaks, sharp as tiny daggers, like before. The creature stood no chance. I walked over to a chest that was next to a coffin, I presume that is where the creature came from, and opened it to find the Dragonstone, a strange scroll and some familiar armour. "Thanks dad." I said as I pulled out the midnight black celestial bronze breastplate, etched into it was a trident, with celestial bronze, tinted sea blue, armoured skirting attached to the plate. Also in the chest was a Corinthian helmet, with a sea blue plume. I spent sometime in the cave, cleaning my wounds, and bathing, in the water and it healing me. I then threw my tattered leather armour to one side, and placed on my Greek style armour, a gift from my father. I opened the scroll and words were imprinted on my mind. Joor. Zar. Frul. I had no idea what these words meant, so I walked up some stairs to the exit of the cave, where the sun was shining brightly to symbolize a new day had started. I Mist Traveled to Riverwood, Ralof and Gerdur's village, and headed toward the big city known as Whiterun.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 – Whiterun

As I walked over the same bridge that I walked over to get to Bleak Falls Barrow, I took the right path this time, following the map that Gerdur gave to me. Following the winding path, I stumbled upon some farms where farmers greeted me as they worked. Smiling and waving, and the occasional "Good morning." I came to the archway that leads into the city, and walked over the drawbridge to be stopped by a guard. "Halt, city is closed until further notice due to the dragon attacks." He said plainly with his arm out to stop me from walking. I stopped and looked at him, "Yes, I have news about said dragon attack. I need to see the Jarl about sending aid to Riverwood." I replied bluntly. The guard looked me up and down before allowing me entry to the city. I walked through the gate that blocked off the outside world, and strolled over a bridge. I casually walked to the left, ignoring the people that were staring at me. Probably due to the strange armour I was wearing, and probably due to the fact I have never been seen before. I walked up toward the big house sitting atop of a hill overlooking the city. The house itself put me in mind of Camp Half Blood, big house looking over the buildings and people below. Pushing aside the big doors, I walked into the really open spaced house, in the back sat the Jarl having a lengthy argument in front of a roaring open fire. I approached the Jarl.

"My lord, I don't mean to interrupt but I have news of Helgen and Riverwood involving the recent dragon attack." They all turned to look at me, "Go on." The Jarl said rolling his wrist. I explained my story to them all, "So if you can send some guards down to Riverwood, Gerdur would be very happy." I concluded. The Jarl sat there for a while pondering on the idea, "Very well. Irileth send aid to Riverwood at once, I will not stand by and watch a dragon slaughter my people." She nodded and walked off. "Come with me, I need to take you to my court wizard. He may have a task for you." I nodded and followed him into an open area, filled with alchemy tables, potions and ingredients. "Farangar, I may have found someone to help with our little problem in Bleak Falls Barrow." Farangar turned around and looked me up and down, "What are you wearing?" he questioned. "Greek style armour. It's comfortable and protective." I replied bluntly. He brushed it off, "Okay, I need you to go into Bleak Falls Barrow and retrieve something for me." I sighed and looked at him, "let me guess is it a Dragonstone?" I wondered. They both looked surprised, "Yes how did you know?" he questioned. I pulled out the stone from my bag and placed it on the desk in front of him. "Found it." He looked at the stone then at me in disbelief. "Well, thank you. Here take this for a reward." He handed me pouch of gold coins, which I gladly accepted.

"So what now?" I asked. Before he could answer a guard came running in, "My lord. A dragon just attacked the watch tower! I barely escaped with my life trying to fight the thing." He said out of breath. "Take a rest in the barracks, you deserve it!" the Jarl responded. "Well in answer to your question. You are going to go help kill a dragon." The Jarl responded to my question. I shrugged, "okay, nothing I can't handle, I have fought worse." They looked at me with a confused expression, "What is worse than a fire breathing dragon?" Farangar asked. "Hydra." I replied nonchalantly. "Big, eight headed dragon beast that spits acid and fire." I walked toward the door way, where I met some soldiers that had been gathered to help take down the beast. We walked through the city and out the main gate, toward the watchtower.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – I Go Home

When we arrived at the watch tower, there was hardly anything left. I had a flash back to when I was in Helgen, in that watch tower. The place looks exactly like that. I shuddered at the memory. I was brought out of the memories by an ear piercing screech. A thirty foot obsidian black mass came over the mountainside and hurtled towards us. Alduin. I felt something in the pit of my stomach, churning inside me. It feels like how my stomach turns when I am near water. "Say the words from the scroll." I heard my father whisper in my thoughts. "Joor Zar Frul!" My voice was projected into a shout and there was a flash of sea blue light around the dragon. The dragon plummeted to the ground, and we charged after the soldiers got over their initial state of shock. I stood from a distance, using my crossbow to shoot the beast, as it bellowed fire everywhere. I felt drained after that shout. The dragon turned to face me and was about to blow a column of fire at me. "Fus Ro Da!" Its head jerked back and I charged with The Destroyer, swinging it fiercely.

Slicing at its wings and rolling whenever he tried to snap at me with its colossal jaw. "Joor Zar Frul!" The dragon flinched and was planted on the ground again. It swiped me with its dragon tail and knocked me spiralling into the trees behind. I heard a crack and a thud and roared with pain. Words were etched into my mind, placed there by my father, "Strun Bah Qo!" I yelled. The clear sunny skies turned into a menacing dark gray. Lighting crackled from the sky in an arch towards Alduin. The beast roared in pain. I had a few cracked ribs, nothing a bit of Nectar couldn't fix, and stood shakily. My vision was blurry but I shook my head and noticed that the heavens had opened their flood gates. I felt the familiar twist in my stomach as I made the rain come down in fine dagger points onto the beast. "Joor Zar Frul!" I yelled again. The beast flinched and I advanced, the rain water reviving my senses.

I hacked with The Destroyer, the dragon used his talons to scrap the front of my chest plate, and scraping off the trident and ripping open my flesh. Blood flowed from the wound and I howled with even more pain. I directed the water flow of the rain towards me so I could be healed and jumped on the beasts back. The soldiers were using archery and the magic they possessed to help out in any way to weaken the beast. I plunged the point of my sword into the open wounds, from the rain, through his tough dragon hide behind his neck. The dragon stiffened and then went limp, "Curse you Arcmelos Jackson, Son of the Dragon god, I curse you with the fate of Death." He said with his dying breath. The dragon dissolved in a swirl of black dust, leaving behind the obsidian black hide and bones. I packed them in my bag and walked back to Whiterun, the soldiers stood in stunned silence.

When I walked back through the main gate, I was greeted by the familiar sight of my mustang. I smiled to myself as I watched everyone going about their normal lives, oblivious to the fact that there was a strange looking thing in the middle of the bridge. "Must be guarded by the mist." I thought to myself. I walked into the blacksmith and made the black bones into dark obsidian coloured rings, two with nothing in them, and another with a black diamond in the centre. I made the hide into a new cloak and used the other bits that were left over, into some minor changes to my sword. I changed the grip from its worn leather to the new hide, which was surprisingly very comfy, and looked at the pieces left over. I made them into a new leather cord that I put my camp beads on along with the three new rings I made. I discarded the rest of the objects, giving them to the smithy, and walked to Dragonsreach, my new obsidian cape billowing in the wind as I ascended the steps.

I approached the Jarl and bowed, "the dragon is dead, my lord." I said through gritted teeth, I hated doing this I never understood why we bow to royalty. Yes it's a sign of respect but they don't have powers like the gods. The Jarl looked surprised at me, my battered and bloody armour, the new cloak behind me and the expression my face held, which was also exceeding bloody, thanks Alduin for opening the fucking wound again! I thought bitterly. "Uh, yes well done. I never would have thought you would have returned alive to be frank." I rolled my eyes and muttered a 'Thanks.' He continued, "We should reward you for this kind deed you have bestowed upon us." I waved him off, "No need, I took the hide and bones as a trophy. I need to leave anyway." The Jarl nodded grimly, "Yes, well thank you for protecting my hold." I bowed again and walked away. I fingered the ring that was closest to my hand, finding it surprisingly very smooth and comfortable to wear as I slipped it off and onto my ring finger. I looked at it as the obsidian black, coated in a strange smooth substance, ring glistened wickedly in the sunlight.

I arrived back to my car and took a deep breath. I was still bloody and sore, so I figured that when I arrive back home I would be okay. Boy was I wrong. I appeared standing at the top of Half-Blood hill and looked down at the camp. It was the evening and I could see the light in the arena flickering, symbolising it was time for the campfire. However, when I got close to it I could hear Chiron talking, I shrouded in the mist and walked forward into the centre next to Thalia, Annabeth and Percy. Everyone had tears streaking down their faces. "It has been a month since Arcmelos has disappeared. We have prayed for to the gods to tell us of his location and if he is still alive. No response. I just hope that he was attacked by monsters and killed in battle and wasn't influenced by Kronos to join his side." Chiron's face was solemn as he concluded his speech. A month?! I thought to myself, I thought I was gone for a few days! Percy cleared his throat and walked to the campfire holding a shroud for the Poseidon cabin. Oh crap this seems familiar. Percy was about to speak but I beat him to it, "You know It's not cool to burn a shroud when the person isn't dead right?" I said as I appeared from the mist.

I appeared from the Mist, my new cloak flowing in the breeze created by the dissipating Mist, in battered Greek battle armour, helmet still on and blood dripping down my face and blood staining the black breastplate along with the jagged edges from where the dragon had ripped it open. I pulled off my helmet revealing my newly opened wound. There was a collection of gasps and sighs of relief from the entire camp. Thalia crushed me in a bone breaking hug, "FUCK! THALS!" I screamed, dropped my helmet, and I hunched over, clutching my chest due to my broken ribs. Annoyingly the hug had reopened the wound on my chest that hadn't healed properly and my face was still glistening with dark red blood, now along with my chest, I pulled my hand away to see it was stained dark red. Fuck. Will came rushing over with some nectar and poured it on my wounds. I winced at the feeling. I was too weak to heal myself, all of that fighting drained it out of me. Hmm, I wonder if I still have those powers. I thought to myself. "Where the hell have you been?" Annabeth yelled at me from standing over the top of me. I waved her off, "Rest. Tired. Fighting all day." The camp looked baffled at me, "Fighting what? You collapsed in the lake and then disappeared a month ago!" Percy yelled back at me. "Can we seriously go over this tomorrow, I need rest." Thalia pulled me up and helped me walk to the cabin.

"Where did you get all this from?" She asked looking at my attire. I looked down at my battered armour, "A gift, and trophy. Tell you and the camp tomorrow." She leaned her head on my shoulder, and I pecked the top of her head. It smelled like honey and vanilla. I felt a tear streak down my skin from underneath my armour and turned her to face me, "Hey, I'm here now. Okay? I'm not going anywhere." I kissed her on the lips and she broke down in tears, enveloping me in a hug. "I had a few quests to do." I told her, running my thumb over her cheek to wipe away the tears. She nodded and we carried on walking to the Poseidon Cabin. I opened the door and walked into the room, stripping off from my blood stained and beaten armour. I hung it up on the hook, promising to fix it up so that it is back to its former glory. I stood there with in my vest shirt, now in tatters and scars hidden once again in the Mist, and the shorts I was wearing on the day of my disappearance. I hung my new cloak up on the hook and changed it to look like a new obsidian black leather jacket. Thalia was stood in the door way with the hint of a smile gracing her lips. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist, "You okay now?" I asked as I brought her closer and hugged her. She nodded and I pecked her cheek. "Come on, it's about time you go to your cabin and sleep." I told her. She nodded into my chest and walked to her cabin, "See you in the morning. Don't go disappearing on me again Petrol head." She semi-joked.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 – Story time!

I woke the next day to find I was alone in the cabin. I frowned and walked into the bathroom and had a shower. When I walked out, fully dressed, of the cabin I was greeted by the smell of breakfast. Walking in and sitting down at the Poseidon table, everyone turned to look at me. Sighing, I put my fork back down for my fruit salad and looked at the food but spoke loudly so everyone could hear, "Okay, Percy and I were sunbathing on the pier by the lake, Annabeth came over and joined us while we were talking about quests. After he finished telling me about the sea of monsters, it was about sunset, I stood up and had a shooting pain rise to my temple, my vision went blurry and I lost all hearing. I remember falling in the water and blacking out." I took a bite of the strawberry on the fork. After taking a sip of my water I continued, "I woke up on a carriage in a snowy forest, I had no clue where I was until I saw a soldier sitting on the other side of the carriage, somehow my sword had appeared with me, and he slammed it on his head when he was talking to me. His name was Ralof, he was a soldier in the army known as the Stormcloaks. The man who hit him over the head with my sword hilt was an Imperial." I paused while Malcolm asked me a question, "Like the Roman Imperial?" I thought about it as I ate a slice of watermelon, "Actually I think they were influenced by them, because this was after Greece and Rome, but it was only brief so there isn't much on it." I continued, "He told me I was in a place called Skyrim, and that they had found me unconscious in my beach wear and took me in to heal me. They were captured and I was taken with them. By the time he finished I was in a little village with a headsman. Thankfully it never came time for me to get my head lopped off because the Imperial studying my sword died after he hit me with the hilt of my sword." I smiled which made Percy look at me strangely, "You didn't kill him did you?" he wondered. I shook my head, "Nope." I said popping the 'P'. "Ares side of me took over so I knocked him out, broke out of my bonds and just when I was about to go on a rampage something." I paused thinking of the word to use, I settled for, "Interesting happened."

I took another sip of water, "A dragon flew over the mountain and attacked. At first I thought Drakon. Then I remembered they didn't have wings." There were some gasps, someone from the Aphrodite cabin asked, "Are you sure you weren't dreaming?" I nodded, "Pretty damn sure, it hurt like hell when I had to fight the thing. Back on to the story, I ran into a tower with the other Stormcloaks and jumped through a hole into an inn on the other side, I crashed through the straw roof and rolled onto the floor. Which hurt like hell! I found my path being blocked by the black mass, easily thirty feet long, and rolled under it and ran down an alley way. It spoke to me which confused me at first but later you will understand, it said something like 'You cannot escape your fate' or something like that, and I ran into a building. Ralof joined me seconds later and there was a dead body in there, he told me to take his gear and so I did, I put on the leather armour and I used the Mist to unlock a door and literally everyone I saw thought it was some weird magic spell." I smiled at the memory, "Then we attacked some Imperials, I knocked out the officer and Ralof threw his battle axe at the other. I killed the officer to shut Ralof up about me joining the Stormcloaks and before you all have a hissy fit, I thought it was a dream okay! Then I was attacked by some guy using some electricity spell, don't worry Thals he hasn't got a thing on you, it was like being electric shocked it didn't even hurt. So I chopped his wrist off, - I winced – and killed him and slit the other guy's neck."

The entire camp sat there speechless, "Again in my defence I thought that it was a dream so. Thinking back to it now, I have no clue how I had the stomach for it all. I even thought about it later, wondering why I was stomaching it, when I'm used to no blood and dust. But, anyway I digress, uhm, we killed some more imperials, I used my Poseidon powers on them because I couldn't be bothered to get my sword even more bloody. And oh yeah, when I took my sword from the Imperial it changed from celestial bronze to something rare they had called, Dwarven metal? It was the same with the rings too. So back on track, I was being given strange looks by Ralof about my powers and he was quite frightened truth be told. I reassured him I wouldn't attack them seen as they helped me escape. Right this is where Athena table should close your ears because I highly doubt you want to hear this next part." Their faces paled and looked away covering their ears, I laughed at the fact Annabeth and Malcolm were the only ones still curious on it, "Okay, I did warn you, so we walked into a cave and there was two baby ones about the two feet tall and the parents were about 5 foot tall. Spiders." They both followed suit of their cabin and looked away covering their ears, I chuckled, "So we killed them and trust me it was a pain with Melee weapons, kinda gross too they liked to spurt out green blood and they were extremely poisonous." I threw a grape at Annabeth's head, she looked up and at me, "You can hear this again now, - she nodded, got her cabins attention and I continued – So I killed them as I said, and then there was a bear, killed that then we exited the cave." I drained my water and finished my fruit salad. I turned around and faced the camp by sitting on top of the table, "So, we walked out the dragon flew overhead and Ralof and I started walking to his village. We came across some weird stones that he was about to tell me about but as he was telling me there was a shimmer and guess who decided to visit?"

I left the question hanging thinking someone was going to answer, "Okay then don't guess." I joked and continued, "Zeus." The camp erupted into questions. I held my hands up to silence them, after about a minute it died down, "Fucking hell guys, cool your jets! It was and it wasn't Zeus, he was Akatosh the Chief god and the god of Time. Don't ask I don't know. So then we were talking and he said that it should have been Percy who went there." I said looking at him, "why?" he asked baffled. "That dragon was a part of a prophecy and seen as you are already knee deep in your own, I went instead. Poseidon apparently took me there when I fell in the water." The camp chorused with an 'Oh now it makes sense.' I cleared my throat and continued, "So jump cut because this part was pretty boring, I was given food by Ralof's sister and told to go get help to their village. I obliged but Zeus told me to go to a crypt on the side of the mountain called, Bleak Falls Barrow. I was attacked by bandits going up there and killed them all, only to realise then that it was real, but if they are trying to kill me then technically they are classed as monsters." Everyone nodded and grumbled in agreement, "So then when I killed them Poseidon came along, but he told me he too was Akatosh. They share personalities as one is the god of Time and the other is the dragon god. That is how I understood what the dragon was saying. So he told me to get some dragonstone or something and take it to someone. Then when I was about to leave I saw a golden claw, put it in my bag and walked inside. Now Percy describe to me what Gabe smelt like." I asked. He gave me a confused look, "Beer, Cigars mouldy pizza and smelled like a sewer." I nodded and continued, "Now picture that but a thousand times worse. I had to walk through a crypt filled with the dead and it stunk by the end of it I had the smell burned into my throat and nose, I can still smell it now." I shuddered. "So I killed some undead that roamed the halls protecting the stone and getting really beaten up. I then came to a door that had a claw mark and strange patterns, an owl, a fish and a dragon I think." I pulled the claw out of the bag I had brought to prove my story. I threw the claw to Annabeth to study, "Told you I wasn't lying."

It was passed around and eventually came back to me, I had to keep an eye on the Stolls who were eyeing it up, "So then I had to defeat some beefy undead, killed it using the same tactic as I did on the Imperials, making the water crash down on it in fine dagger points and examined the cave. At the back was a wall that was enticing me to go closer. Some energy was drawing me closer to it. It had strange words etched into it and it was humming with power. I touched it and the words were etched into my head." I walked outside to the arena to fetch a dummy, everyone was watching me strangely, "Just a precaution, I haven't tried it while here it might work it might not." I said shrugging. I came back with three dummies. I gulped and concentrated. I felt a familiar tug and grinned, "Fus Ro Da!" I yelled at dummy number one. My voice was projected and sent the dummy flying into the lake. "WOAH! I did not know it was that powerful!" I pumped my fist in the air, I turned to look at the campers again who were looking at me awestruck, Percy began to speak, "that is AWESOME! That could come in handy for the w." I cut him off shaking my head. "Nope. Overkill too powerful, it may seem stupid but I'm erasing my mind of that and the other words after. If I ever turned over, gods forbid, to Kronos, in the next few months till the summer this camp is screwed." I stated. Chiron nodded in agreement. Even Mr D looked quite shook up at the new powers I possess. "Wait other words?" Thalia asked, she has been very quiet I forgot she was here too. "Yup." I bobbed my head, popping the 'P.' I walked back in and sat on the table once more, "So, I opened a chest and found the dragonstone, the armour you all saw me in last night, gift from dad, and a very long and heavy scroll." I waved my hand and it appeared on my lap. Everyone's expressions turned were now stunned, I passed it around and continued, "Don't bother trying to open it, it sealed shut when the words were imprinted in my head." Will looked at me and asked, "What did this one do?" I cleared my throat, "To be honest I don't know, shout number one was called Unrelenting Force, this was called Dragonrend, so I'm guessing it subdues dragons I dunno."

I walked back outside and shouted at the sky, "Joor Zar Frul!" the sea blue light came from my mouth and was projected into the sky, then I had an idea, "Will the dragon guarding the fleece attack me if I used it on him?" I wondered asking Chiron. He chuckled, "Best not to try it Arc." I nodded glumly and returned to my story, "So I mist travelled back to their village Ralof lived in and walked to a city called Whiterun. I told the Jarl everything about the dragon attack and came he told me to go find the dragonstone, I brought it out and showed him and his court mage and was rewarded." I threw the stack of gold coins on the table, they turned into Drachmas. "Quick question, what's a Jarl?" Percy asked. "Seaweed Brain." Annabeth smiled and shook her head, "It's a ruler of a Hold." I answered. "So then some soldier ran in told him about the black mass in the sky and then I had to go kill it. They wondered why I was so at ease so I told them about the Hydra attack I had when I was twelve." I shivered at the memory. "So Alduin, the dragon, gave me all the new scars, opened up old ones and when he hit me with his tail and I hit a tree cracking my ribs in the process. So Akatosh/Poseidon whatever told me a new word." I directed my thoughts to the second and third dummy. "Strun Bah Qo!" the sky darkened and the dummies were set alight by a crackle of lightning, "Again, erasing my mind too O.P." I told the camp. I finished up the rest of the story and ended with, "And then Thalia came along crushed my ribs and here I am telling you the story of my quest and prophecy." I said smiling.

Things went back to normal after that, but what I didn't tell everyone was that I still know the words, I never erased them and didn't plan too.

**The End! Read Olympus University and it's sequel chapter 3 for the sequel will be up tonight!**


End file.
